


Lucky

by babyisayno



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyisayno/pseuds/babyisayno
Summary: 小天行者未被讲述的故事。【第二人称，Luke视角，原作向】





	Lucky

你始于一声混合着你母亲气音的啼哭，但这并不是你最早的记忆。你没有模糊的关于母亲的记忆，许多年后你才知道她的姓名，那时你的手划过她的画像，你在出生后第一次触摸她的脸。你没能享受到她的拥抱和亲吻，像你妹妹那样。

你最早的记忆是贝露婶婶悬挂在你摇篮头顶的那个飞船模型，你看着它旋转，引你发笑，所以那至少也是快乐的回忆。那在很长一段时间里它都是你唯一的乐子，直到夜明者家的男孩带来他的玩具，你们分享、交换。

你对双亲知道的寥寥，但这是塔图因，你该庆幸你不是奴隶，活过了成年，你不该奢求更多。有许多人没有你那么幸运，他们死于帝国的枪炮下，死于奴隶主的棍棒下，死于贾巴的掠夺下。你和比格斯每次跳上跃空机去乞丐谷，都像在挥霍自己那些多余的幸运。在你的梦里，你跳上的不是廉价的T-16越空机，是科洛桑产的新式飞船；你越过的也不是乞丐谷，是银河系里那些美丽闪亮的星球。有很长一段时间里，你以为你的幸运是会一直持续的，直到你看见那两具焦尸。

以后，会有人说这是个契机，会有人说这让你下决心，会有人说这是天行者的第一步，但那时你只觉得悲伤且愤怒，在那时，一直眷顾你的幸运并没有保护你，它们抛弃了你。你离开了你成长的星球，最后回看了一眼那映照你十九年的双子太阳，它们炽热依旧，再往后的日子里也是如此，就像你多年后去往的另一颗双子星球，在那时，幸运又抛弃了你一次。

*******************

遇见韩是否是幸运？你不知道，但你十九岁时并不会考虑这个，你那时候只羡慕韩。你羡慕他比你更高，更英俊，更成熟，也自然更能吸引莱娅的目光。韩喊你“小子”，也许你确实只是个小子，不是说你和他之间的年龄差，而是你的一切都在他面前显得小。你有时目光带羡地扫视韩，他为何如此自信？你有些绝望地意识到莱娅看他的目光和看你的目光是不一样的，莱娅爱你，信任你，但永远不放心韩。那就是你和他的不同了，莱娅可能更爱韩，即使你是先得到她吻的那个。

但不一样，很不一样，有那么多事在雅汶战役中改变了，你还没来得及为比格斯的死哀悼，就被授予了英雄的勋章。你十九岁，一个星期前还是塔图因的湿气农场男孩，一个星期后就是整个银河系的英雄，你走路都感觉飘飘然。授勋仪式上，楚巴卡和韩站在你身边，后者对莱娅挤眉弄眼。

庆祝派对上没人给你酒喝，所有人都觉得你太小，你不知道是因为你的娃娃脸还是因为你的身高，你辩解你已经成年，也喝过酒，但没人去听。韩喝了很多，甚至醉到要楚巴卡扛回房间。你和他一间房，然后楚巴卡对你嚎叫，3PO说那是让你照顾他，金色机器人表情一如既往的惊恐。

韩，英俊的韩，喝醉后更是英俊得让人恼火。甚至他说的醉话也是十几种语言的情话，喊着不同女孩的名字，他混乱，但却性感的让你心烦意乱。当他终于安静下来、你为他盖上被子时，你突然有一种冲动，想看看韩的眼睛颜色。你之前并不是完全没有注意过，有时候你以为它是棕色，但有时候它看上去更像绿色。你从没有那么冒犯的冲动，那么迫切地想要知道答案，你想掀开韩的眼皮看个清楚。

你伸出的手停在半空中，因为韩睁开了眼睛，他这时候明显还没醒酒，目光涣散。他说：“小子，怎么？”

眼睛，我想知道你的眼睛颜色。

你没把它说出口，你转头离开，感到他的视线像蛛网一样黏在你身上，在你走到足够远的距离后终于被扯断。

*******************

你总是想说什么就说什么，只有这事你藏得很深。

*******************

你到达的时候本刚出生，莱娅精疲力竭的躺在床上向你问好，婴儿蜷缩在母亲怀里，韩的嘴唇在妻子的额头和儿子的眼皮上轻轻掠过。你坚持亲吻了妹妹的额头，问她孩子的名字，她的褐发被汗水粘在脖子上，一脸倦容，但声调依然有她指挥时的从容和优雅：“本。”

你们用肯诺比的名字给这个婴孩命名，韩坚持要你抱一下小本，你惊讶于新生儿的分量之轻。男孩在你怀里如此柔软，最昂贵的面料也比不上他，他紧握的小拳头里仿佛攥着全世界。本身边的原力是明亮而轻柔的，他没有睁开眼睛，你好奇他的眼睛颜色。他的头发稀疏地覆盖在脑袋上，颜色比他父母的都要深，一般来说，新生儿的发色都会比他们长大后更浅。你曾以为你了解原力的旨意，但婴孩显然是另一回事。*

你和本拍了你们的第一份全息影像，莱娅要求的。韩说这就像一个孩子抱着另一个孩子一样有趣，你低头看本皱起来的脸，感觉心被他攥住了。

你们待得太久，医疗机械人开始赶你们走，刚才一直沉默地窝在你脚边的R2却转去床边，它看着白色床单上熟睡中的本，小心的发出一串“嘀嘀”声。这是它第二次看见刚出生的孩子，但每一次它都无法理解发生了什么，你摸摸它的头，在医疗机器人的催促下和韩离开了。

去用餐区的走廊上不停的有人向你们祝贺和致敬，你看着韩的背影，你能通过原力感受到他的喜悦。

本来是要喝酒的，不过这艘船不提供酒精饮料，你们将就着拿了两罐果汁碰杯，果汁的外包装是可疑的黄绿色。你转换视线，在韩垂下睫毛仰头喝时盯着他的眼睛。

蛛网又粘上来了，这次你没法拉开距离。

韩舔了舔下唇上的果汁，问你发生了什么。

眼睛，原力啊，我想知道你的眼睛颜色。

你选择换个方式：“本的眼睛是什么颜色？是你那种很浅的棕色吗？”

科雷利亚人笑了：“恐怕他更‘天行者’一点。”

那就是莱娅的颜色了，棕色，也很漂亮。

“小子。”韩又说，这次他的神情有点认真，你看向他，“而且我的眼睛不是棕色，是绿色，带一点灰色。”

你喝了一口果汁，它的味道和外包装一样糟糕，你本来不打算真的喝的。

你不知道韩怎么喝得下，还喝完了。

*******************

很快，本就会从他父母编织的蛹中脱壳，长出本▪索罗独特的形状。

他两岁的时候，你从纳布回到科洛桑，莱娅和本在港口接你。你揉乱他柔软的黑发，看他仰起小脸，喊你舅舅。

韩不在这里，他帮抵抗军采购武器去了，抵抗军的势力正在衰弱，新共和国并不支持军队，但你知道这是不能被取缔的火种。你见过皇帝死去，你知道帝国不会被一个小小的条约牵制住，他们的残余势力仍在阴影中蛰伏，等待时机。

本抬头时，你从他身边感受到原力，像绿色植物拧断的枝叶中滴下的汁液一般清新。他的眼睛不大，对照他父母儿时的影像时，你感觉不到他像任何一方。

本像他自己。这个想法让你欣慰。

你递给莱娅你们母亲的画像，你从纳布找到了原件，你被允许以阿米达拉议员家属的名义带走它，你把它交给你的妹妹。

新议员公寓里，你展开画卷，你的指腹划过母亲的脸，你第一次看到她的脸，那是一张和莱娅如此相像的脸，令你惊讶，令你悲哀。

“她真美丽。”莱娅轻声惊叹。

“和你很像。”你肯定的说，感觉到原力是如何将你们紧紧联系在一起：你的侄子在十米外的地毯上玩着球，你的母亲于纳布的墓地长眠，你的父亲在你的怀中死去，你的妹妹就在你咫尺之间，眼圈发红。

你伸手将她拉入怀抱里，她的声音从未听起来如此破碎：“真希望我有关于她的记忆。”我也是，你没说出口。

莱娅的情绪恢复得很快，像一位将军必须的那样，她的头还在你的胸口，语气却变回了正常的样子：“我读过关于她的一点文献，关于她短暂的一生。她是个伟大的女人。”

“我没有拿到关于他的画或者影像资料。”莱娅离开你的怀抱，你将画卷合拢，“父亲——在他还叫安纳金的时候。我听说维达毁坏了几乎全部的。”

莱娅不说话了，她沉默着看你收起画卷。

她并不想知道关于达斯维达的事。你知道原因——奥德朗的毁灭，奥加纳夫妇的去世，但每次意识到时你的胸口就更疼痛。你想说起码他爱他的孩子，你想说炸毁奥德朗是塔金下的命令，你想说你在恩多见过他年轻的样貌。但最终，你只是看向本，希望幸运的话，他永远不会知道他真正的外祖父的事迹。

幸运的话。

*******************

你和韩又坐在一条船上了，你第一次乘坐千年隼的时候只有19岁，现在你快29岁了。这几年你变得很快，就好像你父亲应得的年岁在你身上加倍生长了一般。你的身上生出更多的擦伤，大腿内侧的肌肉变得紧实，当你一天不刮胡须，它的毛茬就会长满整个下巴。

幸运的是，你还是长着那张能被韩称为“小子”的娃娃脸，皱纹不是没有，但只在你自己会介意的程度。你怀疑在韩眼里，你还是和楚巴卡、R2、3PO一样从来没有改变。

不过韩就是韩，千年隼飞了那么多年，参与了那么多场战役却从来没变过，韩也好像没有变过，超空间跃迁时他还是坐在驾驶位置上，看副驾驶的你啃一个舒拉果。梨形的水果甜美多汁，你用它代替一餐。

你啃了几口，有一些果汁滴到手上，你不得不将它们从指缝间舔掉，你喊韩去拿餐巾来擦掉，韩好笑地看着你，表情像是在说“小子，你认为这艘船上会有餐巾吗？”

你恼怒地看着韩，下一秒，他探头过来，将你的食指指尖含进了嘴里。

被咬了几口的水果掉到了地上。

你惊讶地看着韩，抽回了手：“韩！”

韩只是看着你，用他那种好笑的眼神看着你，仿佛这只是一个戏弄你的玩笑。

然后他的眼神变了。

那个眼神促使你坐到了韩的大腿上，让他的手环住你的腰——像曾经无数次那样，但只有这次才有这种隔着衣服仍能烫伤你的温度。你的喉咙发紧，你在他耳畔轻声说“韩。”

韩从不喜欢被命令。

你的手沾上了果汁，奶油色的甜味的汁液弄脏了韩的衬衫领子，因为你紧紧攥着这块布料。你的一些眼泪掉在了韩的夹克的肩上，在韩动作时一直你的脸颊在那块地方滑动。

当你们接吻时，韩的味道充满了你的口腔，他充满了你，你模糊地想。你看见韩的眼睛，灰色、绿色糅杂，你贴上他的脸侧，从他身上汲取温度。

韩完成时，你们都是一团糟，体液混合在一起，有一些沿着你的大腿根流下来。

你从余韵中缓过来的速度比韩慢一点。他先开口，喉结上下滚动：“我爱她。”他的语气什么都不带，像是一个陈述句，但他在你的腰上收紧了手，将你们拉得更近。

你想说我知道，你想说我也爱她，你想问为什么是现在。但最终你将头埋进了他的脖子，他的鼻子蹭着你的发尾，牙齿在你的皮肤上留下一些标记。

你知道它们在旅途结束前就会消散。

*******************

那是唯一一次。你们都没再提起过。

*******************

学院建立几年后，莱娅将本带到了你面前，他已经长得很高了，你还是收下了他，尽管你从原力里感受到一丝让你不安的波动。

本寡言少语，像是还不能适应过高的身体，总低着头，他似乎对成为绝地并没有什么渴望，表情无聊，有一些孩子会好奇地看着这个年长的男孩，但不会靠前，你怀疑本一直没有真正的朋友。“天行者大师。”他和所有人一样喊你，你怀念他喊你“舅舅”的时候。

韩很少来学校，可能是逃避见你，因为你想不出他有什么理由不想来见本。

你在本的心底经常瞥见一些让你不安的情绪：狂喜、愤怒、恐惧。这不该是绝地之道，你寻觅时机，去找他对质。

错误，误会，毁灭。

你不会原谅自己。

*******************

女孩的执着让你惊讶，你很多年没见过人类了，看护者们也好奇地看着蕾伊，她们用拉奈人的语言询问她来干什么，自然没得到回应。女孩问你，你出言讽刺。

几天后，她也知道了那件事。

错误，误会，毁灭。

她像你生命中所有人一般离开了。

火光映照出尤达半阖的双眼，你听见看护者们在村落里尖叫。

你决定结束这一切。

*******************

阿奇托的海面和纳布的很像，那是你母亲的家乡，阿奇托的落日和塔图因的很像，那是你父亲的家乡。你闭上眼睛，感觉回到了原点。

莱娅依旧美丽，她的眼睛依旧有神。

你本该见到韩的。

潮起潮落，云起云沉，你发出最后一次吐息。

**Author's Note:**

> “你曾以为你了解原力的旨意，但婴孩显然是另一回事。”这段化用了官方短篇《The last one standing》里的欧比旺形容卢克的“生命原力是一回事，婴儿显然是另一回事”。


End file.
